TMNT Truth
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: -Leo centered fanfic- Leo ran, ran for his life, ran from the army of Shredder's followers. He had not a clue why they were following him, yet he could not keep the nagging fear that whatever they wanted with him would be no less than to torture him to death. -Based off of TMNT 2003 series: The Shredder Strikes Back- episode


_**If I gave you the truth**_

_**Would it keep you alive**_

_**Though I'm closer to wrong**_

_**I'm no further from right**_

_**And now I'm convinced on the inside that something's wrong with me**_

_**Convinced on the inside, you're so much more than me**_

_**yeah**_

Leo ran, ran for his life, ran from the army of Shredder's followers. He had not a clue why they were following him, yet he could not keep the nagging fear that whatever they wanted with him would be no less than to torture him to death. His thoughts focused on his family, his muscles screamed with pain as he forced himself to keep running. If he gave his family the truth would it keep them alive? Would the truth that he was afraid save them all? He was closer to wrong, if he ever told his family he was afraid they would fall and break to pieces, he could never allow them, would never allow them to know he was shaking as he ran, ran to warn them...his family, ran to save their shells. Was it wrong that he was also scared for himself at the same time? Was it selfish? What the shell was wrong with him on the inside? His family was so much more than him, they could get along without him right? Right?

_**No there's nothing you say that can salvage the lie**_

_**But I'm trying to keep my intentions disguised**_

_**And now I'm deprived of my conscience and something's got to give**_

_**Deprived of my conscience**_

_**This all belongs to me, yeah**_

The foot Ninjas caught up to him and attacked in a savage way, like a pack of wolves. He barely kept himself from becoming tiny chopped up turtles pieces, he pulled out his two katanas and waved them wildly, blindly attacking, hoping that they would hit these foes circling him. It would be a shell of a lie if he were to say he wasn't horrified, yet he couldn't let his intentions of fear be detected by the foot ninja around him, so he kept it disguised with a mask of hatred, he was being deprived, masking up his fear. His father told him that fear could be a valuable ally in which to use against your foes or a terrible enemy which would fight along side your foes to destroy you and so far fear wasn't working in Leo's favor. All this fear belonged to him yet it was attacking him from the inside out. Then it got worse as Leo was chased towards another building and he saw the Shredder's elite guard appear out of no where then his heart nearly stopped when he saw The Shredder himself appeared and stood watching him menacingly. That was when the battle turned for the worst. It all happened to fast now he was fighting for his life, the elite guard kicking his shell, he desperately fought back but was struck down to his hands and knees his katana still gripped like a vice around them.

_**I'm beaten down again, I belong to them**_

_**Beaten down again, I've failed you**_

_**I'm weaker now my friend, I belong to them**_

_**Beaten down again, I've failed you**_

Leo gasped for breath, panting, his lungs aching for much needed oxygen, he shivered, he was at their mercy, he was beaten down again, he belonged to them they would now do whatever they pleased...he had failed his family, he was weak, he was afraid, he wasn't a leader. How could he be a leader when he couldn't lead himself to a safe path and escape his pursuers? How could he save his family when he couldn't even save himself? He had failed...that thought brought anger then brought hate, NO HE WOULDN'T FAIL! He jumped back up hatred feeding his inferno and he lashed out at the elite guards once more with everything he had, he only hoped it would be enough!

_**The deception you show is your own parasite**_

_**Just a word of advice you can heed if you like**_

_**And now I'm convinced on the inside that something's wrong with me**_

_**Convinced on the inside you're so much more than me**_

Truth was fear was overpowering him, he lost his grip on his two katana, one little mistake was all it took and suddenly they went flying from him. His fear now becoming unmasked, the covering deception of a parasite left him, his protective mask was gone. The words, 'I'm not afraid', were words of advice he could no longer heed, there was something wrong with him he shouldn't be filled with such ghastly horror. On the inside all he could do was think of how fearful he was, that is until his family flashed in his memories, they were so much more than him

_**Yeah**_

_**I'm beaten down again, I belong to them**_

_**Beaten down again, I've failed you**_

_**I'm weaker now my friend, I belong to them**_

_**Beaten down again, I've failed you**_

_**I'm beaten down again, I belong to them**_

_**Beaten down again, I've failed you**_

_**I'm weaker now my friend, I belong to them**_

_**Beaten down again, I've failed you**_

_**I'm beaten down**_

_**I'm beaten down**_

_**I'm beaten down**_

_**I'm beaten down**_

_**Yeah**_

He was beaten down, they flung him like a ragdoll, he screamed like a wounded animal, he felt glass pierce his skin like daggers and then he hit the ground of April's apartment with a loud thump. He blacked out for a second only to be roused from the darkness from the voices of his terrified family.

"LEO!?"

"LEO, WHAT HAPPENED?"

Leo heard Mikey's voice first then Raph's then they surrounded him and gently his head was propped up by one of his brother's arms.

"Who did this to you?"

Leo let his eyes open, he could barely focus on Raphael's question. Just then he heard Raphael growl and say," I'm goin' ta find out who did this!" He saw Raphael run over to the window and jump on its sill.

Leo felt sheer terror flood his heart, it pounded against the inside of his chest like a caged animal, he couldn't let Raph face the dreadful beating he himself had just endured so he forced himself to speak. "Raph...wait..." He shuddered, he felt a twinge of relief when Raph came running back to his side. Leo inwardly cringed now here came the most difficult part, telling them the heart stopping news. "He...is...back..." Leo mumbled," T-T-The Shredder..." His voice ragged and then it was dark.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I was watching TMNT the 2003 series the episode "The Shredder Strikes Back" and I wondered what Leo was thinking as he was being chased by the onslaught of foot ninjas, Tech foot ninjas, Hun, and Shredder's Elite guard. Thus the birth of this short songfic!

The song is called: Truth by Seether

Here is a youtube video link so you can listen to the song while reading the fanfic:

watch?v=bBlN4-i4OM

ANYWAYS ENJOY THE FANFIC! Once again I don't own TMNT... *Sadface*


End file.
